kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Shintaro Kisaragi
Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Momo Kisaragi (Younger Sister) |Japanese = Takuma Terashima |Music = Jinzou Enemy |Manga = 01. Jinzou Enemy I |Novel = Kagerou Daze -in a daze- |Anime = Act 01: Jinzou Enemy}} Shintaro Kisaragi (如月 伸太郎 Kisaragi Shintarō) / Shintaro (シンタロー Shintarō) is the main protagonist and the seventh member of the Mekakushi Dan. He became a shut-in NEETHikiNEET (ヒキニート Hikinīto), a portmanteau of hikikomori (引きこもり) and NEET (Not in Education, Employment or Training) after finding out that his best friend, Ayano, had committed suicide. He is also the older brother of Momo. Appearance : Shintaro is a young man with short black hair and brown eyes. In Route 1, he wears a red jersey jacket which features white stripes on its sleeves over a black v-neck T-shirt with light brown pants. On his feet at home, he normally wears a pair of red slippers with gray socks. Outside, he wears a pair of red sneakers with a black trim. In Route XX he wears a black pullover with gray pants.Losstime Memory : Back in middle school, he normally wore a common black gakuran uniform with a white shirt underneath.Toumei Answer : In Summertime Record, Shintaro is seen wearing an alternate outfit in the end like many of the other Dan members; he is wearing a white v-neck and black pants with the same red jacket over that. His shoes are red with a white trim. Summertime Record Wannyanpu_Shintaro.jpg|Wannyanpoo's design Shintaro_Music_1.png|Sidu's design LostTimeMemoryAnime-04.jpg|A young Shintaro and Momo in Mekakucity Actors Personality : Shintaro is a NEET and a young man with an IQ of 168. His IQ enables him to have something similar to photographic memory, so he could remember anything and everything, which is a benefit with thorns.Daze (Album) Since everything in the world seemed to have obvious answers, Shintaro had an apathetic personality. He is also very fidgety, even in present-day. After Ayano's death, he began to regret losing her, trying to understand her true feelings of why she leaped off of the building. Later on, after two years had passed, he became hopelessly addicted to the internet and even states that he would die without it.01. Jinzou Enemy I. He forces himself to remember Ayano and is afraid of forgetting her, because of this he purposely avoids contact with people and refused to move forward. : Although he was arrogant and selfish during middle school, he changed drastically after becoming a NEET. Since he is actually very weak, Ene's presence was so overwhelming that he could not do anything but accept her.Spoon #38 Summary Eye Ability *'Retaining Eyes:' (目に焼き付ける Me ni Yakitsukeru) His eye ability, given to him by Marry after promising long ago to "never forget this tragedy", allows him to remember everything he sees, including the events of past routes. Mekakucity Actors - Episode 11 In Manga Route 2 it's revealed that Ayano traded her life to give Shintaro this ability.69. Mekakucity Actors Songs Main: *Artificial Enemy *Toumei Answer *Children Record *Losstime Memory *Summertime Record *Remind Bluehttps://natalie.mu/music/pp/jin03/page/2 Minor: *Mekakushi Code *Konoha no Sekai Jijou *Kisaragi Attention *Ayano no Koufuku Riron *Otsukimi Recital *Yuukei Yesterday *Outer Science Trivia *He currently lives in Kashiwa City, in the Chiba prefecture of Japan.https://mudskipperkip.tumblr.com/post/68756211519 Konoha no Sekai Jijou television screens, translated by mudskipperkip & raspommehttps://sailorenna.tumblr.com/post/29392995653/momo Momo's initial profile from the Children Record booklet also confirms she is with "Kashiwa Talent Agency".Jin's commentary for the instrumental track Kaien Panzermast states: "In Kashiwa City, Chiba Prefecture, there's a panzermast called "Yuuyake, Koyake" that plays at sunset. I really like this theme, so I made it the main theme for this time's zone.">Kagerou Daze Manga Chapter 57, Additional Memory III, confirms the remaining Mekakushi Dan relocate to a new temporary hideout elsewhere in Chiba, as they escape from Clearing Eyes in the 2nd Manga Route. He and Momo's mother is from the Hokkaido region of Japan.Kagerou Daze -in a daze-: "Kisaragi Attention" Chapter - stated by Momo when speaking with Kenjirou; Kenjirou also refers to Momo's "regional pride".https://x0401x.tumblr.com/post/185379603033/ reconfirmed by Jin during Yuukei Roadshow in Tokyo event. *His favorite manga is Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne. *The song that Shintaro made before Ene ruined it was actually "Toumei Answer". *He actually wrote a lot of lyrics, but despite his plans to write songs he never finished any song before the one mentioned in the manga, which Ene threatens to delete.Mekakucity Actors - Episode 01 *The reason Shintaro wears his jacket in the summer is because Ayano thought it suits him. *He owns a female pet bunny named Tono, as seen in the manga and Lost Time Memory. Tono translates to "My Lord". *He has a Vocaloid and probably knows English because he is seen using the Vocaloid Editor in English. *Shintaro's standard online password is 4510471, a Japanese wordplay that translates to "I don't work" (4-5-10-4-7-1, when read with different forms of Japanese number reading, is pronounced shi-go-to'o-shi-na-i, the same as 仕事をしない). *Unlike the other media, in the anime, he lives on his own in an apartment with Ene.Mekakucity Actors Website *He is surprisingly cheap, as he carries around a pouch of 1￥ coins (around 1¢ USA money).20. Kagerou Daze III *In Toumei Answer, there are implications that Shintaro was depressed during middle school. In The Old Days, the drama CD included inside the daze single, it is implied that his loneliness prior to meeting Ayano is a significant contributing factor to his depression and also his personality. *According to Jin, his father wanted to name him "Momotaro", but his mother disagreed strongly so his name was changed to "Shintaro".http://www.kidotsubomi.jp.pn/post/54619047750/his-father-tried-to-name-him-momotarou-but * Shintaro is the second character to appear in the anime. * He and Momo also have an unnamed grandfather, referred to in Kagerou Daze VI -over the dimension- : ** (in Shintaro's POV): This was the sound used on TV shows to represent someone's pulse. Some kind of EKG ...? I had heard it who knows how many times before. When '''my grandfather' was admitted to the hospital. When my sister almost drowned in the sea. That, and one other time.'' * His gamer username is shown to be Red_S_7 in the 2019 gamer merchandise. Quotes *''"Please, I beg you… ENE!'' - (Disintegration Book) *''"The warmth of the sunlight was like what I felt the times I dozed at the classroom window seat, and it seemed as if "that familiar voice" was talking to me."'' - ('-in a daze- novel') References }} Category:Ability Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Male Characters Category:Mekakushi Dan